In the manufacture of paper products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, paper towels, dinner napkins and the like, a wide variety of product properties are imparted to the final product through the use of chemical additives. Examples of such additives include softeners, debonders, wet strength agents, dry strength agents, sizing agents, opacifiers and the like. In many instances, more than one chemical additive is added to the product at some point in the manufacturing process. Unfortunately, there are instances where certain chemical additives may not be compatible with each other or may be detrimental to the efficiency of the papermaking process, such as can be the case with the effect of wet end chemicals on the downstream efficiency of creping adhesives. Another limitation, which is associated with wet end chemical addition, is the limited availability of adequate bonding sites on the papermaking fibers to which the chemicals can attach themselves. Under such circumstances, more than one chemical functionality compete for the limited available bonding sites, oftentimes resulting in the insufficient retention of one or both chemicals on the fibers.
Therefore, there is a need for a means of applying more than one chemical functionality to a paper web which mitigates the limitations created by limited number of bonding sites.